Change in Plans
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Cameul,Dameron, Samian. Damian is in love with Cameron, but Cameron is now dating Sameul, who is not who everyone thinks he is. Can Damian stop Sameul and win Cameron's heart. M for upcoming chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys. So this is my 1st non-Fireworks fanfic, and there will be more. If you are reading this, I hope you also read my other fanfic Fireworks, since it does have all the glee project people minus the major angst and dark light in this fanfic. Anyways, this is a Dameron fanfic that has bits of Cameul and Samian. This will have some smut and angst, so if you just clicked on this because you heart Dameron but can't stomach smut I advise you to find a lighter fanfic. I recomend Rhythm of love and damn implications for those who like light smut, but not hardcore smut thats in this story. So I hope you enjoy, and ill see u l8er. P.S this chapter is Damians POV

Chapter 1

"Hey Damo, I need to talk to you," Cameron said. Damian looked up to see the taller boy behind me, a nervous smile across his face. "Well here's your chance," he thought. Damian had realized a couple weeks ago that he was in love with Cameron, something that had shocked him since Damian had always thought he was straight, and since he and Cameron were going to live together, Cameron needed to know his feelings.

"Sure Cameron, I actually need to tell you something too," Damian said cheerfully.

"Alright, um, just follow me," Cameron stammered, walking towards behind the set. Damian followed suit, looking around him at the other contestants that had come for the live chat. He noticed Lindsay and Hannah were chatting animately to Alex, who looked completly out of it, and Bryce, who was talking to Sameul. Damian had had a slight crush on Sameul during the shooting for Glee Project, but those feelings were long gone now. The only person Damian had feelings for now was Cameron. Cameron stopped near the doors exiting the studio and looked at Damian sheeplishly.

"Well, uh, I, um," Cameron stuttered.

"Hey, it's alright," Damian comforted, "just spit it out." Cameron took a deep breath and looked Damian in the eyes.

"Me and Sameul are dating," Cameron confessed. Damian stared at the boy in shock. He would never think that Cameron and Sameul would ever be together. Sameul seemed so tough and hardcore, while Cameron was so sweet and innocent. Damian snapped out of his state of shock and smiled at Cameron.

"Really," Damian said, "I would have never thought that you two would be together."

"Same here. I was just as in shock when we got together," Cameron said with a smile.

"How did it happen?," Damian said curiously.

"Well, me and Marissa and Lindsay had gone to a club a little while after shooting ended, and we had ran into Sameul," chattered Cameron, "and after a while me and Sameul had left. So he walked me back home and admitted that he was in love with me. And then he kissed me and we both had felt like fireworks had just went off and we soon started dating."

"Oh well, as long as your happy then I'm happy," Damian falsely said.

"Thanks Damian for understanding," Cameron said, placing a hand onto Damian's shoulder, "hey I'll talk to you later, ok." And with a quick smile, Cameron left Damian, who was in to big of a trance to leave where he was standing. "I can't believe it," Damian thought. Cameron, the boy he was hoplessly in love with, was dating someone else. Damian felt like he had been punched in the gut, every hope of being with Cameron slowly drifting away. "If only I had told him," Damian thought as he walked back onto the set.

A/N Well there is chapter 1. There will be multiple chapters and it will get angsty, even though I have zero experience with it, but ill learn. Alert, favorite, and review. Love you guys. See you in the next chapters. Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hello! Her's chapter 2. I have every chapter planned out, so the chapter POVs will go Damian, Cameron, Sameul. I plan for thios to be 11-13 chapters with the final couple being only Camerons and Damians POV. Love you guys and enjoy! P.S this chapter is set 5 months after the events of chapter 1

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Damian lay in his bed, miserable as ever. He had felt this way ever since Cameron told him that he and Sameul were a couple. Since then, Cameron had moved out of their apartment to live with Sameul and the last time they saw each other was at the season 3 launch party, where Cameron had seemed... happier than Damian had ever seen him. Damian wished tha it was him making Cameron happy, not Sameul. Sometimes Damian had hope that he and Cameron would be together, but Cameron and Sameul had seemed so in love during the launch party that Damian knew that it would just be a fantasy. Most days, Damian wouldn't even get out of bed, only if he had to go to set, which was rare since his 7 episode arc was over. Suddenly, the phone rang. Damian grabbed the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?," Damian grumbled.

"Hey Damian, you feeling ok?," Lindsay replied. Lindsay, along with Hannah and Alex, were the only ones that knew about his crush and would phone him non-stop to see if he was ok.

"What do you think?," Damian snapped.

"For gods sake Damian," Lindsay hissed, shocking Damian, "you need to stop this. Just because you are miserable doen't mean everyone else has to be. I get it, I've been in this exact situation, but this is getting ridiculus."

"Well what am I supposed to Lindsay," Damian snapped back, "I can't just tell him I love him. He's in love and there's nothing I can do about."

"Damian, you need to tell him," Lindsay advised, "maybe he has feelings for you, maybe he doesn't, but until you tell him you are going to miserable. He needs to know." Damian thought about this. Telling Cameron could ruin their friendship, or whatever was left of it, but maybe it would help.

"Fine Lindsay," Damian said, "I'll invite him over later and tell him. I just hope he doesn't hate me for it."

"He won't," Lindsay reassured, "your still the same old Damian he used to know, the only thing that's changed is you like him. How could he hate you for that?"

"Alright then. Thanks Lindsay," Damian said, "for everything."

"No problem," Lindsay said, "Call me after you tell him, kay? Bye."

"Bye," Damian replied. He hung up the phone and punched in Cameron's number, ready for what happened next.

* * *

><p>AN i know it's short but that's all I had for chapter 2 so oh well. After chapter 3 there will be more M rating angst and chapter 5 willl be the smut. I hope you liked this cahpter. Alert, favorite, and rate, oh and thanks to dreamgurl868 for their review. 3 you guys Bye.

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey yall. Chapter 2 and 3 posted in the same! Why? Because I'm freaking bored :( Anyways, this is my last non-angst chapter for a while since I want it live up to its summary. So enjoy chapter 3 Bye

* * *

><p>Cameron stood in front of the bathroom mirror, eyeing the scars that lined his body. He hated the way he lied about where those scars came from, how he felt like he was in a never-ending cycle that just kept on repeating no matter what he did. He wanted to finally be able to break free of Samuel's grasp, but there was noway how. He knew people who had been in his situation and had been killed just because they finally said no more, and he did not want that to be him. Cameron took one last look at the scars, mainly the extremely long one along his stomach, then put on his shirt and walked out of the bathroom. Samuel was still not home yet, luckily, so Cameron grabbed his guitar and began to strum. Samuel hated it when he played, so having him not around was the only way to practice. He thought of the only song that expressed his feelings for someone he secretly had feelings for, and began to sing.<p>

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
><em>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<em>  
><em>I don't have much money but boy if I did<em>  
><em>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

Cameron's heart fluttered at the thought of who he was singing to, how he would be finally telling his feelings to the person he truelly loved, not someone he had pretended to love for months.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
><em>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<em>  
><em>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do<em>  
><em>My gift is my song and this one's for you<em>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
><em>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>  
><em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<em>

Cameron's performance ended suddenly by the phone ringing. He sat his guitar back on it's stand and grabbed the phone, hitting the talk button.

"Hello," Cameron asked.

"Hey Cameron," Damian's sweet voice rang through the reciever.

"Oh hi Damian," Cameron said cheerfully, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," Damian replied, "Actually I need to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?," replied Cameron.

"Um well, I was wondering if possibly you wanted to come over later, you know to catch up," Damian said nervously. A smile burst onto Cameron's face.

"Sure," Cameron said, "I'll be at your place around 7, ok?"

"That's great. See you then. Bye," Damian said before hanging up. Cameron hung up on his end and set the phone back down. "Finally," Cameron thought. He heard someone unlock the door and stared in horror as Samuel walked in.

* * *

><p>AN Again its short, but possibly sweet. I only put Your Song in for 2 reasons, 1 Im completly unoriginal and 2 I was watching x factor uk on youtube and this girl was singing it so its in my head, along with LMFAO(Im sexy and I know :)) and Fergalicous (t-t-tasty) So I hope you enjoyed it next chapter going to be angsty just for a warning. K love you guys Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ello! Chapter 4 in the house! (Im such a dork :)) Anyways this is angsty so if you like that good for you and here is your little couple chapter. Next chapters smut which is going to be crappy since Ive never wrote smut. Anyways love you guys enjoy Bye :)

* * *

><p>Samuel pulled his keys out of his pocket and slid his apartment key into the lock. Finally shooting was over for him and now he could stay with Cameron. Cameron had been stuck inside for weeks and now he would have some company. He unlocked the door to reveal Cameron putting down the phone, a look of pure joy on his face. When Cameron saw him, his smile disappeared and his eyes filled with horror. "This is going to be good," Samuel thought as he walked over to Cameron.<p>

"Hey Cam," Samuel said as he pecked Cameron's cheek, "who called?"

"D-Damian," Cameron stuttered. Samuel froze. "What does that son of a bitch want?" he thought.

"And?," he snarled.

"He wanted me to come over tonight, to catch up," Cameron continued. Samuel glared at the boy.

"Remember what I told you," hissed Samuel, "you cannot see him, ever. I know you are lonley but he is not worth your time. Understood?"

"Yes," Cameron anwsered.

"Good," Samuel said. He captured Cameron's lips and kissed him passionatly. Cameron responded immdiately and kissed him back. Samuel pushed the boy onto the couch and bit down on his lip. Cameron opened his mouth and Sameul slid his tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth. Their tongues tangled together, Cameron placing his hands in Samuel's dreads while Samuel unbuttoned Cameron's shirt. Cameron pushed Sameul off him when he felt the final button being undone. Sameul stared at him in anger.

"What the hell Cameron!," he snarled. Samuel slapped Cameron, leaving a bright red mark. Cameron yelped and stared at the boy on top of him, tears in his eyes.

"I just don't want to go that far, ok?," whimpered Cameron. "He hasn't learned, has he?" Samuel thought. He got off of Cameron so that Cameron could sit up. He glared at the other boy and as soon as Cameron was upright he attacked. Samuel grabbed Cameron and threw him into the glass coffee table, bits of glass cutting his arms and chest. Sameul jumped off the couch and started punching Cameron in the face. He punched his hardest until Cameron blacked out. Sameul stared at Cameron lying on floor. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, his glasses ascrew on his face. His body was lined with scars from the previous times Samuel had beat him. Samuel bent down and touched the scar on his stomach. How he had gotten it was a fresh memory, Samuel reliving it everyday.

_Sameul stood at the counter, cutting vegetables. Cameron walked into the kitchen and kissed Samuel on the cheek._

_"Hey babe," Sameul said, noticing a frown on Cameron's face, "what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, it's just, you know that recording producer from Capitol records?," Cameron replied._

_"Yeah what about him?," Sameul asked._

_"He wanted me to sign on," Cameron said. Samuel stared at him._

_"You know I don't want you to be around other people," Samuel said, trying to stay calm._

_"Well maybe I want to do something without having you getting in the way," Cameron retorted._

_"Well you wanted to see Damian last week and I said no," Samuel snarled, "did you go? No!"_

_"That's it," Cameron yelled, "I'm sick of having you keep me away from him and from everyone else." Cameron started walking towards the door._

_"Oh no your not!," screamed Samuel as he dashed towards Cameron, knife in hand. He grabbed Cameron's arm and turned him around. Cameron squirmed out of his grasp, but was stopped when Samuel cut his stomach. He grasped his stomach, blood covering his shirt and hand, and stared at Samuel in shock. Samuel mouthed "you are never going to leave me" as Cameron collasped onto the floor._

Samuel had chills thinking about it, but it was the only reason Cameron stayed. If he ever tried to leave again, he knew that Samuel would strike him again. Samuel smirked at the thought of him being his prisoner forever, never letting people like Damian hurt him. "Damian..." Samuel thought, "that son of a bitch needs to learn his lesson." Samuel got of the floor and walked out of the door, ready for revenge.

* * *

><p>AN :O Wowzers. The only reason I made Samuel do these things (I love Samuel, and Dameron, Brittory (Are you excited as I am for episode 4)) is because this kind of thing happens all the time, people can be that messed up that they beat their significant other and keep them away from the world. Its crazy but its true. I hope you arent so disturbed that your about to report this. Its M for a reason ok? Anyway, chapter 5,6, and possibly 7 and 8 will be up tommorow unless I get bored Ill do 5 tonight. Favorite, alert, and review. Love you guys Bye Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi Hi Hi! Again another chapter! Im bored as heck today so this is the only thing I have to do. So this is it, the 1st of 3 smut chapters. I know its probably bad but oh well. P.S this is for 18 and up, so unless you like this stuff skip this chapter, but if you read this at your risk and are offended, dont report it, I warned you and its M for a reason. Love you enjoy Bye

* * *

><p>Damian finger-combed his hair, his first smile in a long time spread across his face. Cameron would be coming over later and even though he was coming at 7, Damian hadn't combed his hair in weeks and needed to get it fixed. In couple hours, Cameron would know his true feelings and Damian couldn't wait. He walked out of the bathroom and stepped into the living room, plopping himself onto the couch and turning on the tv. Before he even changed the channel, someone knocked on the door. Damian got up off the coach and headed towards the door. He opened it to reveal a furious Samuel. Suddenly, Samuel pushed him into the nearest wall, pinning him so he couldn't move. Damian knew that Samuel was protective, but why would he want to hurt him?<p>

Suddenly, Samuel slammed his lips onto Damian's, kissing him roughly. Damian tried to push him off, but Samuel's grip on him was to strong. Samuel bit down harshly onto Damian's bottom lip, and by instincit Damian opened his mouth. Samuel's tongue snaked into his mouth, licking his teeth and exploring his mouth.

The two's tongue's tangled with each other as Samuel started unbuttoning his and Damian's shirts. Damian finally pushed off Samuel, staring at him in shock.

"What are you doing," Damian gasped.

"I know you like Cameron," he snarled, "so I'm here to teach you a lesson about messing with me you little asshole." Damian had Samuel's lips on his again and soon his shirt was on the floor, along with Samuel's. Sameul pulled Damian into his bedroom and pushed the irish boy onto the bed. He straddled Damian and started unbuttoning his jeans. Samuel started sucking on Damian's pulse point, causing him to moan. Samuel pulled of Damian's jeans and underwear and slid down from Damian's chest, putting Damian's cock in his mouth.

Damian moaned at the warmth at his crotch and grabbed Samuel's dreads as he started bobbing on him. Samuel's tongue ran along the vein on his underside and around the head, lightly licking the slit, while pumping the base. Damian couldn't hold it on anymore.

"Damn, Samuel!," Damian screamed. Samuel quickly pulled off Damian's cock, but wasn't fast enough as Damian came all over his face. Samuel wiped his face and glared at Damian. He quickly flipped Damian over, pulling down his jeans and pulling out of his pocket a small bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers up with lube and pushed two fingers into Damian's hole. Damian whimpered at the pain. Samuel pumped his fingers in and out of Damian, scissoring every now and then, quickly adding a third finger. When Damian was finally ready, Samuel pulled his fingers out of Damian and postioned his cock with Damian's hole. He harshly pushed himself into Damain, causing Damian to hiss.

Samuel pulled out and pounded right back into Damian. He repeated this multiple times, not giving Damian any warning and causing the irish boy to whimper and hiss. He brought his mouth to Damian's ear and started hissing into it.

"Listen here you son of a bitch," Samuel hissed, pounding into Damian, "you cannot tell anyone about this." Pound. "You can especially not tell Cameron." Another pound. "If you do, I will find you, and I will kill you." And with one final pound, Samuel came inside of Damian. He pulled out and pulled up his jeans, leaving a quivering Damian. Damian could not believe it. Not only had Samuel cheated on Cameron, but Damian had now lost his virginity to the number one person he didn't want to be with. He had fantasy's about him and Cameron losing their virginity's to each other, one of the little things that gave him hope that they could be together, but it was now just a stupid fantasy. Damian curled himself into a ball and began sobbing into his hands, wishing that Cameron would finally realize that he might have feelings for him.

* * *

><p>AN :O :O :O :0 :O :0 Wow. That was... evil. Alright, so I hope you kind of liked it. It does make me feel dirty but it's art so I have to deal with it. Favorite, Alert, and Review. Love you guys Bye

UndercoverGleek ;( Jk ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Heyy So I am kind of rethinking my plot for chapter 9 and 10, which will make most readers either cry or want to kill Samuel, but everything else is peachy. So this chapter will have smut, but in the form of... well you can figure that out for yourself as you read. Love you guys enjoy Bye!

* * *

><p>Cameron woke up on the ground, glass and blood around him. He didn't remember a thing, but by the amount of blood Samuel had flipped out. He was sick of being treated this way, of being abused, of not being able to leave without Samuel hurting him. Cameron had tried a couple times to escape, but Samuel found him and brought him back, cutting him as soon as he locked the door. All those scars had ruined him, and Cameron was sick of it. "That's it," Cameron thought, "I have to go, now."<p>

He brought himself off the floor and ran to his and Samuel's bedroom, grabbing a suitcase and shoving as many pieces of clothing into it. Cameron grabbed his wallet, a couple books, and a picture of him and Damian that Samuel had put in the trash and added that to the pile in his suitcase, zipping it up as fast as he could. He ran back into the living room and grabbed his abandoned car keys and his guitar. Cameron quickly dashed to door and opened it, sadly revealing Samuel.

"Where the hell are you going," Samuel snarled, pushing Cameron back and slamming the door, not bothering on locking it. Cameron dropped his suitcase and guitar and slowly backed away from the door. "I said, where the hell are you going, you slut!," Samuel screamed. He slapped Cameron, making Cameron fall to the ground. Cameron stared at the boy he had ruined his life, fear for what would happen to him. Samuel never verbally assaulted him, never. "This can't be good," he thought as Samuel grabbed his wrists.

"How many times do I have to tell you Cameron?," hissed Samuel, "you can never leave me!" He punched Cameron in the eye, but as he prepared for another punch, Cameron broke free from Samuel's grip and pushed Samuel off him. He got onto his feet as Samuel recovered from his blow. Samuel glared at him and in a blink of an eye, he pushed Cameron into the wall.

"Well it seems someone wants more, doesn't it," Samuel hissed. He captured Cameron's lips and harshly kissed him. Cameron struggled, but Samuel had somehow gotten a hold of his wrists and was holding them so tight that it was like he was breaking them. Samuel pulled Cameron away into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Cameron felt Samuel pulling off his clothes and tried pushing him off. Samuel smirked at him and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out four ties. He ripped off Cameron's shirt and grabbed his wrists, using the ties to tie them to the head of the bed. He repeated this with Cameron's legs, opening them so that everything was visible.

Cameron watched in horror as Samuel pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. Samuel pushed three fingers into Cameron's hole, causing Cameron to scream in pain. He pumped the fingers in and out of Cameron, every pump putting Cameron into more pain. Samuel harshly pulled his fingers out and after poistioning his cock with Cameron's hole, he roughly pushed inside of Cameron. Cameron screamed at the top his lungs, the pain to unbearable. Samuel pulled out, but quickly pushed back in, as hard as he had gone in the first time. It felt ten times worse then anything Samuel had done to him, even cutting him was worse than this.

Sameul repeated this, everytime Cameron would scream, hoping someone would hear and call the police. Cameron screamed as Samuel came inside of him, the pain spreading everywhere. Samuel pulled out and walked out the door. "Where is he going?," thought Cameron. Samuel came back, a chef's knife in hand. Cameron's eyes widened at the sight. Samuel placed the knife onto Cameron's chest, and in one swift move sliced Cameron's skin.

Cameron watched the blood flow down his body as Samuel placed the knife onto his left leg. He cut through the skin deep, every drop of blood scaring Cameron to death. The cuts were everywhere, some new and some replacing old ones. Cameron felt the cold blade of the knife on his right cheek and hissed as the knife cut through his cheek. Samuel repeated this to Cameron's left cheek and forehead, and finally ended the torture by slicing the scar on his stomach, Cameron's body covered in blood. Samuel smirked and before exiting the room, he loosened the ties on his wrists.

"Don't get any ideas," he hissed, and after locking the window he left the room, locking the door behind him. Cameron got up and took of the ties on his feet. He ran to the bathroom and jumped into the shower, turning on the shower and rubbing on blood. The only thing that went through Cameron's mind was Damian's face, how sweet he was and how he would never hurt him. "I should have told him," Cameron thought. A glob of blood stuck to his finger, and on the shower curtain, Cameron wrote "i love Damian."

* * *

><p>AN :O Im in shock, and I wrote it. This is evil to me, and if this actually happened, I would seriously kill Samuel. but he is awesome and this is fake so I all can do is write and watch from the narrators seat. It sucks but... oh well. I could change it but what happens next then wont make sense. Well it will but then it will be less consistent. Anyways thanks for reading. Dont report this or I will be pissed off since I worked so hard on this and it would ruin me. Favorite, alert, and review. Love you guys Bye

UndercoverGleek ;( (Seriously I mean it)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hi guys! its 10 30 right now, but I have zero intention for going to bed so what the hell, a couple more chapters. This is samuels last POV but I promise it will be good. It will be short, along with the next one, but it will lead to the climax so its bittersweet I am having so much fun with this and I am going to hate ending it possibly tomorrow. Dameron forever and thxs to dreamgurl868 (I think) for the 4 reviews and this #crazy!samuel love you guys byee

* * *

><p>Samuel locked the door to his bedroom, leaving a bloody and freshly-fucked Cameron. Nothing gave him more satisfaction than to see Cameron that vulnerable, except possibly Damian earlier. He knew he was twisted for hurting Cameron, but that was just him, hurting someone that innocent made him happy. Samuel heard the shower turn on, meaning that Cameron would be clean when Samuel did his final deed to him.<p>

All those months of locking Cameron away inside their appartment, of punching the living daylights out of him everyday, cutting him everytime he tried to run away, and recently, raping him in his own bedroom had finally lead up to what Samuel had planned next. He had sold the appartment to some family from Brooklyn a couple weeks ago, and as soon as he cleaned up the "mess" in the bedroom he could leave in peace. Noone would realize that Cameron had "left" or that Samuel had caused him so much pain. He wanted him to leave instantly, no pain whats so ever, as long as he hit the right spot.

Samuel walked into the kitchen, setting the bloody knife into the sink. It would be simple. With Cameron gone, Damian would soon become depressed and commit suicide, meaning that Samuel would have a main role on Glee, just him, and noone would suspect a thing. Everyone knew Samuel as the sweet, yet tough, hardrocker from Glee Project, not a nutcase that beat, cut, and raped his boyfriend. Noone would realize a thing, it was that perfect.

Samuel walked back into the living room and sat down into the chair nearest to the drawer where his supplies were. He opened the drawer and grabbed the items that he needed.

A piece of paper for Damian, reading:

_Dear Damian,_

_I am sorry to tell you this, but I cannot live anymore. I have always felt like I didn't belong and now was the best time to go. I'm sorry I am doing this to you, but you have to understand, I just couldn't stand it anymore. Tell Lindsay and everyone else I'll miss them, and to Samuel that I love him. Goodbye Damian._

_Sincerly, Cameron_

A body bag, that he had gotten from a friend that worked in a morgue.

A trashbag, for throwing out all the evidence.

And finally, a gun and two bullets. Oh how he loved his gun. Samuel remembered when he got it, how his dad taught him how to shoot and how to aim it perfectly at his target. He had used it on occasions, but now he had one target left before he had to get rid of it. He couldn't wait to see Cameron's face when saw the gun, how he would tremble as Samuel set it on his chest, right where his heart would be. But mainly, how Cameron would breath his last breath, as Samuel shot the bullet strsight through his heart. The shower suddenly turned off, and Samuel knew this was his chance. He placed the bullet into the first holder and stalked towards the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>AN Dun Dun! I am as freaked out as you guys and I dont want you guys to think that Im a bad person just because of it. I ma not a bad person because of one plot point right... you know what dont anwser that question. I hope you enjoyed. Alert, favorite, and review Love you bye

UndercoverGleek ;) (thats right Im back to smiley winks)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Alright this is my last chapter for today so tomorrow will be the last 3 chapters :( however, if I get a few people who want more Dameron and #crazy!Samuel I might do a sequel. Anyways enjoy chapter 8 Love you bye!

* * *

><p>Damian was still in curled up in a ball, tear streaks on his cheeks. Samuel had taken his virginity away, something that tore him up inside. All the fantasys about him and Cameron were forever erased, never to happen. He loved Cameron to pieces, but now it just felt like a hopeless dream, just like his dream to sing with Frank Sinatra. He had gotten up to put on his clothes, but it just made him feel worse. "Why couldn't he have told Cameron?," Damian thought, "everything wouldn't have happened if he had told him." For the second time today, the phone burst into hysterics. Damian limply grabbed the phone and pressed the talk button.<p>

"Hello," Damian mumbled.

"Damian you need to get down here now!," Hannah screamed.

"What's wrong?," Damian grumbled.

"It's Cameron, I could hear screaming from his appartment," she replied. Damian instantly sat up in bed.

"What!," Damian yelled.

"I went to go see Marissa earlier and she lives right next to Samuel and Cameron," Hannah said, "I heard Samuel threating Cameron and then all we could hear was screaming. Damian I think he's in trouble." Damian jumped out of bed and ran through his appartment, grabbing his shoes and car keys.

"I'm on my way Hannah," Damian yelled, "Bye." He hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. With his shoes half on and his hair a mess, Damian ran out the door. It didn't matter how he looked, Cameron was in trouble and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p>AN Ok thats my shortest chapter but the climax is next. be prepared to cry. Alert Favorite and Review and tell me if you want more Dameron and a sequel. Love you guys bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Alright, here it it. The climax to Change in Plans. Im kind of freaking out because this is going to be heartbreaking, but thats all im saying about it. Enjoy, and if you are mad at me please dont report it would suck and Ive deleted the other chapters in my Doc Manager. Ok love you bye!

* * *

><p>Cameron jumped out of the shower and stared at himself in the mirror. The new cuts were deep and would be hard to cover up. Almost every part of him was covered in either cuts or scars, and it scared Cameron to death. He was shocked that he hadn't died from the amount of blood he lost, but mainly that Samuel would stoop that low. He knew Samuel had... problems but he never would hurt him that much, or so he thought. But out of everything, the only thing that truely bothered him was that Samuel was keeping Damian away from him.<p>

It was the night before the cast live chat that Cameron realized that he loved Damian and somehow Samuel knew about it. It was because of his true feelings that Samuel would flip out and beat him, all because he was jealous of feelings that Damian probably didn't recipricate. Cameron loved Damian, but Damian probably didn't love him back. Cameron stared back at his reflection one last time before walking out of the bathroom. He pulled out of his dresser a shirt and a pair of pants, along with a pair of underwear, and slipped into them. Suddenly, Samuel unlocked the door. Cameron jumped onto the bed as Samuel stalked into the room, a hand behind his back.

"Hello slut," Samuel snarled.

"Don't call me that," Cameron snarled back, getting up and standing in front of Samuel.

"I can call you whatever I want," hissed Samuel, "I control everything you do, or should I say done." Samuel brought out his hand from behind his back, revealing a gun. Cameron stared at Samuel in horror. "He wouldn't," Cameron though as Samuel pushed him onto the bed, placing the barrel of the gun where his heart should be.

"You should have learned by now Cameron," Samuel snarled, "I will always win." Cameron was to scared to here the front door open and someone walk into the house. "Any last words," Samuel asked devishley. Suddenly, Damian burst into the room, his face filled with shock when he saw the gun.

"Samuel, don't!," Damian yelled as he attacked Samuel. The two fought for the gun, both struggling as they lost grip of it and the gun fell to the ground. Samuel grabbed hold of it first, and before Damian could attack again, Samuel raised the gun as high as he could and pulled the trigger. Cameron felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked to see that the bullet had hit him. Damian screamed at the sight and grabbed the gun from Samuel, pointing it at Samuel.

"You son of a bitch," Damian snarled. He grabbed Samuel by the arm and pulled him into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Damian dashed towards Cameron, who was slowly dying. Damian grabbed Cameron's hand, squeezing it as tight as he could as tears streamed down his face.

"Cameron.." Damian sobbed. Cameron stared at the boy in front of him, how he loved him so much and that he would probably never know. "It's time," thought Cameron. He grabbed Damian's face with his free hand and captured his lips. Damian instantly responded and for what felt hours the two kissed. For Cameron, it was like nothing he had ever experienced. His and Damian's lips moved in unison, Damian's lips smooth and full, tasting of coffee and vanilla. But the only thing that Cameron noticed, was that fireworks had gone off. The two broke after a while and Damian smiled at Cameron. "He does," Cameron thought. His eyes slowly closed, and the last thing he heard was the sound of an ambulance racing down the street.

* * *

><p>AN And now you probably hate me. Im not going to reveal if Cameron lives or not, but you probably all know the anwser to that dont you? I have 3 chapters left (last chapter I said 3 including this one sorry) which will be great and end of the story. Alert, favorite, and review (I mean seriously review one persons been the only reviewer and even though I appreciate it, I feel like only one persons reading so review!) Love you guys bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hi. So here is chapter 10 it will probably be short but the final two will be longer so..yeah whatever. Sorry Im tired and tomorrow I have school and in drama i have to scream and Im freaking out so Im just being moody on and off screen. Enjoy Love ya Bye

* * *

><p>Damian cried into Cameron's limp arm. The love of his life was dying right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it. To add to that, Cameron had kissed him, meaning that he also loved him, but it wouldn't matter if he died.<p>

"Please don't die Cameron," Damian whispered into Cameron's ear, even though Cameron probably couldn't hear him. He checked Cameron's pulse, and luckily his heart was still beating, but only faintly. Damian lifted up Cameron's shirt to see where the bullet hit him. The hole was swollen, but all Damian paid attention to was the fresh scars along his stomach. "Where did those come from?," he thought. The blaring noise of an ambulance cut through the open window, and Damian prayed that Cameron would survive. After a couple minutes, a group of police officers and paramedics ran into the appartment and into Cameron's bedroom. A cop took Damian's hand and leaded him away from Cameron, despite Damian's struggles.

"Are you ok?," the cop asked.

"Not really," Damian mumbled, "how did you even find out about htis?"

"Your neighbor phoned in for a domestic violence case and the gunshot was heard in the background," the cop said, "you wouldn't happen to know who I should be taking in, would you?" Damian pointed towards the bathroom door and the cop motioned to two police officers to get Samuel.

"So what happened exactly?," the cop asked. Damian opened his mouth to tell the story, but was cut off by a female cop, who was carrying a blood-stained knife.

"Captain Pearce," she exclaimed, "this was found in the sink." She handed the knife to Captain Pearce as Damian stared at it. "It couldn't be," he thought, looking back at Cameron. He was no hooked-up onto an oxygen tank, the paramedics lifting him onto a strecher.

"Come on kid," Captain Pearce said to Damian, "we need to go now." Damian followed Captain Pearce out the door, taking what could be his last look at Cameron. "Please Cameron,' he thought as he left the appartment.

* * *

><p>Damian sat in the hospital waiting room, trying to hold back tears. At any moment a nurse would tell him if Cameron would be ok or not, and it tore Damian to shreds. He had phoned Lindsay and Hannah, but nothing they said could make him feel better. He loved Cameron, but now they're chances to be together were 5050. The nurse told him Cameron was in critical condition and was heading towards surgery to remove the bullet, but also told him there was slim chance of survival. He had lost a dangerous amount of blood that day and all he could do was wait.

Damian couldn't take it anymore. He got out of his seat and ran to the visitor bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and burst into tears. His whole world was crashing down in front of him, he could feel his heart breaking. It wasn't like they had broken up, they hardly had seen each other those last few months. But that kiss... Damian had felt fireworks because of that kiss. He had never felt fireworks with Jenna, the girl he had given up for his career, and it shocked him. And now Cameron, the boy he had felt fireworks for, was almost dead and it made him feel horrible. For the first time in a long time, Damian got done on his knees and began to pray.

"Dear god," he whispered, "please let Cameron live. All those months with Samuel, they have hurt us both. And now we have a chance to be together, but only if you let him live. I beg you please, I'll do anything. I'll start going to church, I'll quit being so harsh on Alex, but please, just let Cameron live." Someone walked into the room and Damian jumped back onto his feet.

"?," the nurse from earlier asked. Damian walked out of the stall, the nurse's face completly blank. "Your friends going to be ok," she said. Damian couldn't help but smile. This was the best thing to happen to him, ever. "Thank you god," he thought.

"He's on a blood transfushion and he has a couple of shattered ribs, but in a couple weeks he will be good as new," she continued.

"Can I see him?," Damian asked.

"Of course, follow me," she replied, walking out of the bathrrom, Damian following suit. They walked through what felt like dozens of hallways before she opened up the door to Cameron's room. Damian walked inside, the nurse gently closing hte door behind him, and stared at Cameron. He was deathly pale, a needle sticking into his arm. Cameron was still asleep as Damian walked over over to him. Damian kneeled down next to him and took his hand, a brave smile on his face.

"It's going to be alright," Damian whispered, "I'm here, don't worry."

* * *

><p>AN ok maybe it isnt short. I hope you liked it and are jumping with joy that Cameron will live. Yay! Sexy transition! (whoever gets where thats from will get a dedication) Next chapter will have some Dameron smut and then its the fianl chapter :( Alert, favorite, and REVIEW! Love you guys bye! (I hav esome Bachelor Pad to watch.

UndercoverGleek ;)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N OMG Hi! I have been out for a while because of school and personal troubles but now Im back. Yay! Here is the Dameron smut chapter. i hope you enjoy since next chapter is the final chapter :( But enjoy anyway. Love you guys bye. P.S this chapter takes place 3 months after chapter 10 and is Damians POV (no more Cameron POV sorry)

* * *

><p>Damian and Cameron sat on their couch, the irish boy's head in Cameron's lap while the blond boy played with his hair. In the 3 months that they had been together, Damian had never been happier. Even through Cameron's time in the hospital, they still stayed strong and now, they were together with no complications. Samuel had gone to jail for attempted murder, domestic abuse, and rape and would be gone for years. Cameron had moved in, he had gotten a recording deal at Capitol records, and along with his scars all the bad memorys of Samuel had faded away. And as for Damian, he now had a lead role on Glee and every moment with the person he loved was like going to heaven. Tonight was one of those nights, where the two didn't care about what was on tv or outside their window, they just kept their eyes on each other.<p>

Damian reached his arm up and stroked Cameron's cheek. A sweet smile graced the blonde boy's and he leaned down, lightly pressing his lips onto Damian's. Damian smiled into the kiss, the taste of caramel and peanuts floating off of the blonde boys lips. He lightly pushed into the kiss, causing Cameron to pull back and disconnect their lips. Damian knew that Cameron had trouble with intimacy since Samuel raped him, but secretly, Damian had hoped that maybe they could go to the next level, since gentle kisses were all they did. Damian stared at the shocked boy, something unrecognizable in his eyes.

"Cameron, I'm so sorry," Damian said as Cameron got Damian off him.

"Don't be," Cameron muttered. He pinned Damian onto the couch and crashed their lips together. Damian pulled back for a second, in shock that Cameron was being so bold, but soon came to his senses and kissed him back, threading his fingers into Cameron's hair. They sloppily kissed for awhile until Cameron got up, picking up the irish boy in the process. "What is he doing?," Damian thought as he wrapped his legs around Cameron's waist. Cameron wobbled around the couch towards the bedroom door, his lips still connected to Damian's.

Damian edged his tongue into Cameron's mouth, grazing his teeth and sliding across his tongue. Cameron kicked open the door to the bedroom and flung himself and Damian onto the bed. The two boy's tongues met each other many times as the kissing got more intense. Cameron disconnected his lips from Damian's and started kissing Damian's jaw line and neck, stopping to suck and lick the irish boys pulse point andd earlobe. Damian moaned at the bliss, shocked at what came out of his mouth. Cameron stopped and stared and Damian, a smirk lining his face. In one swift movement, Cmaeron had taken off Damian's shirt and was back at work sucking on every piece of bare skin. With trembling fingers, Damian unbuttoned Cameron's shirt and pulled it off. A burst of lust rang through Damian, as Cameron sucked on his nipple.

Every time Cameron licked or nipped on it made Damian even harder and when the blonde boy pulled himself off, he whimpered in protest. He suddenly felt Cameron unzipping his jeans and pulling them off, along with his underwear. Damian reached over to pull off Cameron's jeans, but was beat by Cameron, who pulled of his jeans and underwear and sat next to Damian.

"Well...do you,well,want to?," Cameron stuttered, a pleading tone in his voice.

"Please, Cameron," Damian pleaded. Cameron got up and walked to the dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a small blue bottle.

"I got it, you know, just in case," Cameron mumbled as moved Damian's legs apart and sat in between them. He popped the cap of the bottle and slicked up his fingers with the lube. When he was ready, Cameron poistioned a finger with Damian's hole and gently pushed in. Damian moaned at the pressure, keening as Cameron pumped the finger. The blonde boy added a secong finger and started pumping again, scissoring to stretch Damian out more. When he was finally done, Cameron pulled his fingers out, poistioned his cock with Damian's hole, and slowly pushed in.

Damian hissed and moaned in pain and pleasure, finding it painful but not as painful as his encounter with Samuel. Cameron kept pushing in until he was balls deep inside of Damian, pausing so Damian could adjust. He pulled out until he only had the head in side, and pushed back inside, earing satisfactory moans from Damian. The two repeated the process many times, Cameron soon starting stroking Damian's cock. Cameron leaned in and whispered into Damian's ear.

"I love you Damian," Cameron whispered.

"I love you too," Damian whispered back. After a little while, Cameron came inside of Damian, followed shortly by Damian coming into Cameron's hand and his stomach. Cameron pulled out and lay next to Damian, bringing the irish boy into his arms. He pressed a light kiss into Damian's hair and they fell asleep in each others arms, peaceful as ever.

"Forever," Damian whispered as drifted into a deep sleep, his dreams filled of his fututre with Cameron.

* * *

><p>AN So its almost over :( Its kind of good because I have 7 other projects to work on, along with school so its bittersweet. I do have a surprise in my A/N next chapter and I promise to post tomorrow. Alert, favorite, and review. Luv you guys Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hi. So this is it. The final chapter of Change in Plans. I am so upset that its over, this I think is and probably will always be my favorite story that I have or will write. I do have a surprise at the end so read my ending authors note for that. Love you guys enjoy bye!

* * *

><p>Damian woke up alone in bed, covered in blankets and a little bit of last night. He clearly remembered last night, how pain had mixed with pleasure in a odd yet passionate way. It made him smile at the fact of last night, suddenly realizing Cameron was gone. Damian could hear the distant sound of a strumming guitar and quickly jumped out of bed. He grabbed a shirt, pair of pants, and a pair of underwear and slipped them on, dashing out the door. He saw Cameron standing in the middle of the living room, his back turned to Damian, and strumming his guitar. He softly began to sing, a song Damian knew so well.<p>

_As I write this letter_  
><em>Send my love to you<em>  
><em>Remember that I'll always<em>  
><em>Be in love with you<em>

_Treasure these few words till we're together_  
><em>Keep all my love forever<em>  
><em>P.S. I love you<em>  
><em>You, you, you<em>

The words stung to Damian, he knew exactly who Cameron was singing to. All those months of having to stay away from him, all the emotions, and all of the pain poured out into those words, and Damian felt like crying because of it.

_I'll be coming home again to you, love_  
><em>And till the day I do, love<em>  
><em>P.S. I love you<em>  
><em>You, you, you<em>

_As I write this letter_  
><em>Send my love to you<em>  
><em>Remember that I'll always<em>  
><em>Be in love with you<em>

_Treasure these few words till we're together_  
><em>Keep all my love forever<em>  
><em>P.S. I love you<em>  
><em>You, you, you<em>

_As I write this letter (Oh)_  
><em>Send my love to you (You know I want you to)<em>  
><em>Remember that I'll always (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Be in love with you<em>

_I'll be coming home again to you, love_  
><em>And till the day I do, love<em>  
><em>P.S. I love you<em>  
><em>You, you, you<em>  
><em>You, you, you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

As Cameron ended his song, Damian burst into applause. Cameron turned around and half-smiled at the irish boy strolling towards him. Damian pressed a light kiss onto Cameron's lips.

"Morning gorgeous," he giggled. Cameron smiled and planted kiss onto Damian's forehead.

"You feeling ok?," he asked.

"Just peachy," Damian replied. He crashed his lips onto Cameron's in a passionate kiss. Cameron pushed him off, smiling at the attempt.

"You know I have to go record soon," Cameron giggled. This is why Damian hated Cameron going to record. Now, whenever he wanted it he would have to wait. It would be better if Glee was shooting, but he had to wait till season 4 began shooting so he was stuck by himself until Cameron got back.

"Alright fine," Damian muttered. Cameron's phone beeped and Cameron quickly jumped back.

"I'm sorry Damian I have to go," Cameron squeked, grabbing his coat and pulling it on, "I'll talk to you later, k."

"Alright," Damian mumbled, "I love you."

"Love you too," Cameron said, "bye." Cameron planted a kiss to Damian's lips and ran out the door. As Cameron left, Damian couldn't help thinking that even if he had told Cameron his feelings at the live chat, his life wouldn't be as great as it was right now.

* * *

><p>AN and that's it. I hope you enjoyed. So my surprise is that I will do a sequel titled Burning Memories so if you want to read it please put me on author alert. Alert,Favorite, and review Love you guys bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
